


Bloodies SHINee

by NemesisJaeger



Category: SHINee
Genre: Badass, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Exorcisms, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Music, Mystery, Shaman - Freeform, Shamanism, Vampires, boysband, esoteric, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisJaeger/pseuds/NemesisJaeger
Summary: Lee Jinki, Kim JongHyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho and Lee Taemin are five shiny boys at high school. They are at the top of their high school. But they have a really big secret they should keep to any prices. What would happen if someone discover it ?  And if this person appears to be their only hope to take back their humanity ?





	Bloodies SHINee

Lee Jinki, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho and Lee Taemin are top students in Kirin High School of Arts. They're known as the blessed angels of rhythms and are idolised by all the students in the school. There's an aura of mystery surrounding these cold figures, but no matter how hard the detectives in the mystery club work, they can never decipher the secret that surrounds them.

*On the upcoming release of their first album 'SHINee World', Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho and Taemin rehears in their studio*

\- Rehearsal was good as always guys! Man, how are you not exhausted? I'm literally dead from all that dancing!' a dancer exclaime  
\- That's our little secret.. Minho say, approacheing the dancer. 'Would you be able to handle this secret if I told you? His face has no expression but he plays with his hair... The dancer is taken aback by Minho's words  
\- I-its ok... I was just asking as a joke... I don't really care anyway.' 

Minho returns to the other singers whilst the dancer makes his safe escape from the room. His heart races as he questions the weird aura he feels from the five mysterious singers. He looks at them, watching them laugh and tease each other like normal boys. Although some speculate that they have a secret relationship amongst them, in reality they're really just close friends. That is what is to be expected from them as they've practically been brothers from a young age! But the dancer watche them from the distance and whispers 'What is it about these brothers that makes them so mysterious?' before walking away from the studio.

*During this time in high school*

A young 17 year old girl walks into Kirin High School of Arts... She goes into class 2-A as allocated by the headteacher... And the class teacher converses with the head whilst she stands by herself, taking in her new Classroom.

\- So this is the new girl huh? Its nice to meet you... I'll be your teacher this term so call me Professor Yi.

The girl shakes hands with the teacher and smiles

\- So this is your schedule for the semester and if you have any problems then you can come to me. You'll have the class delegate show you around the school but that's not until another hour as he is rehearsing. So do as you please within that time. 

The girl nods politely and is about to walk away.

\- But I must warn you... You might want to be wary of the delegate and his group, SHINee. If you want to enjoy your time in this school I advise that you steer clear of them

The girl looks at Professor Yi before leaving the classroom and going outside to explore the school better. She walks around the whole campus taking in every detail of the school... However, in the back of her mind, she still hears Professor Yi's warning and wonders what on earth he could've meant by it...She returns a little earlier than expected in the classroom and sits waiting for the delegate. She looks outside the window and gets lost in her thoughts.

\- So this is the new girl....Junki says, watches her and interrogates her every moves ... he walks closer. I think Minho will take a liking to her...

The new student startled by Jinki's ominous presence gets up suddenly... She feels another tall presence behind her...

\- Who....Are... You... People? And what the hell do you want with me?...


End file.
